Kaede's Tears
by Exodus of Leviticus
Summary: This is a Gravitation fic. Some would call it a marysue. Big deal. Some like it. Kaede returns to Japan to find that her parents have no time for her, that her uncle is always sick, and the he has a gay lover. Overwhelmed, she turns to a friend of Suichi,
1. Sad Birthday

Kaede hummed to the music blasting through her uncle's stereo. Bad Luck, oh, how she loved them. True, they were a rival band to that of her father's, but she knew her dad didn't mind. As she bent down to pick up a candy wrapper that Shuichi must have dropped, a laminated card fell from her pocket. Reaching to pick it up, she sat suddenly, a loud THUMP resonating throughout the flat she lived in with her uncle and his boyfriend.

It was her old student ID, from when she lived in New York with Ryuichi. She stared at her picture. A young girl, hurt in her bright green eyes, her pink, green and brown hair hanging in her face, obscuring the beauty behind. Her full lips betrayed nothing, her face was emotionless. Her eyes were the only sign that the girl in the picture was alive. They were eyes full of longing and pain, and loneliness. Kaede's lips whispered the words as she read the card, recalling a language she hadn't spoken in years. "Name: Kaede Seguchi, Age: 15, Guardian: Ryuichi Sakuma, Home: New York, New York, Nationality: Japanese. Student ID #: KT6898660. School: Albert Einstein Private High School, New York, New York."

The words fell from her lips like ice as tears fell. Angrily, she wiped the hot tears from her cold skin and walked out onto the terrace, carrying the broom with her so she could finish her work. The last thing she needed was for her uncle to come home to a dirty house and a crying niece. And she didn't want Shuichi to walk in on her as well. She didn't cry. She hadn't cried when she left her few friends in New York, nor when she found out she still wouldn't be able to hang out with her parents as much as she'd wanted to. Her father worked as a producer and keyboarder in his band, Nittle Grasper, and her mom was busy trying to keep her brother healthy and trying to help her husband and father. Her family was currently one big mess. She sighed, and thought of something even worse: Hiro. If Hiro walked in on her, he'd immediately want to know what was wrong. He'd hold her in his arms as she cried like she hadn't since that time in New York. As she cried for the second time in her life. Hiroshi Nakano: the god who ruled her dreams, who was slowly advancing on her locked up heart.

But no, no she wouldn't let that happen. She didn't need anybody to know that she cried. She had no emotions but the ones she poured into her mask to make it believable. Yes, she hated lying to those she loved, but it was better for them if they weren't involved. Closing her eyes, she sang, absently sweeping at the concrete floor of the terrace. Opening her eyes, she tried a smile, it worked. The tears were gone, and she could welcome anyone home, even Hiro or her grandfather. Yes, that was all it took. Just sing and will the tears away, will the pain away, will the emotion away…it was as simple as that. Putting the broom away, Kaede walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She grinned lopsidedly. Few women could look good when they cried, and she was one of the few. All she needed was some more powder, and the traces of scars the tears had revealed would be covered up once again, her story safe for another day.

A few pats here and there on her neck and face and her mask was in place once again. She whirled around as she heard a door close, walking out into the hall to see whom it was. "Oh, hello Kaede. Have you prepared dinner yet? Your father said he wanted to meet us for dinner tonight at the Loft." Her uncle Eiri's deep, soft voice reached her ears easily in the lofty apartment. "Oh, really? You talked to dad today? Is that why you went out?" Eiri nodded. "Well.. No worries. I hadn't even thought about supper yet. Shuichi hadn't said when he'd be home tonight, so I didn't bother. Supper at the Loft, huh? Is mum gonna be there too?" She asked him quietly. She hadn't seen her parents for a while, and was curious as to how they were. "Yes. And Shuichi said he'd meet us there, he's going to leave the studio with Touma and Sakuma." Kaede's head perked up. "Ryuichi will be there too?" Eiri looked at his niece oddly, she seemed to be closer with Sakuma then she was with her own parents. "Yes, your little friend, Nakano will be there too. I have no idea what they are planning though, so I couldn't tell you why everyone will be there. But your father said to dress nicely. You should probably start getting ready soon, traffic is horrible." Kaede bobbed her head to show she had heard her uncle. Why would her father invite her friends and family to dinner? "Oh, and Tatsuha will be coming too!" Eiri called down the hall way to her. Kaede, dazed and confused, just continued on into her room, rummaging absently through her bureau for a skirt or dress she could wear. What she came up with was an old yukata-inspired dress of her mother's. It was her favorite when she was little, before she had moved to New York with Ryuichi. Her mother had given it to her as a gift before she had left for America.

Putting on the black sleeveless dress, she let the stretchy material mold to her curvy body, fitting her in all the right places. Next, she wrapped the sheer black over-robe with wide, kimono like sleeves around her, gazing at the beautiful pink and green flowers embroidered on the robe. It was perfect for the spring night. Kaede laced up the black ribbons of her sandals. The short heels clicked as she walked to her bathroom to put on her makeup and fix her hair. Sitting down to adjust a strap on her sandal, the short skirt of her dress inched higher up her thigh. Standing, she tugged it down, resettling the gauzy, kimono-like over robe as well, her long fingers playing over the flowery embroidery. Going to the sink, she opened a drawer, removing her makeup bag. Opening it, she drew out a bottle of black liquid eyeliner, a tube of pink lipstick, and a pot of green eye shadow. Her blush, powder, and mascara were already out - she always wore them. Removing the brush, she painted a line of shadows across her lids, drawing it out to give a cat eyed effect. Then, she dipped a brush into the pot of green, and splashed summer over her lids, above the line of shadows. Next she rolled on more mascara, dusted color on her cheeks, patted it all into place, and finished by placing pink rose petals on her lips.

When she looked up from packing her purse, she saw Eiri staring at her in the mirror. Turning around, Kaede threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and strode past her uncle, turning out the light and grabbing her keys in one fluid movement. "Am I driving, or are you, Uncle Eiri?" She asked him. " I am." Eiri replied, his deep voice carrying a hint of shock. He grabbed his own keys as he watched his wondrously made-up niece stalk out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

The dress she wore he recognized to be an old favorite of his sisters. His sister. He sighed as he followed Kaede into the elevator. "Yes, she's loving and caring. Yes, she is probably one of the coolest mothers a girl could wish to have, but she just isn't spending enough time with her only child. Kaede should have been living with her mother or father these past eight months since she returned from New York with Ryuichi Sakuma, that crack-pot god father of hers. But no, she'd spent those months living at my house, or, mostly, the apartment of that boy, Eiri thought, Hiroshi Nakano.

**That boy.** Hiro, Shuichi calls him. He was devoutly loyal to his friends. But, could he take care of Kaede? **Had** he taken care of her, when she was living with him for a long while before moving in with me? Eiri shot a glance at his niece. She was playing Pong on her cell phone as she walked swiftly towards her uncle's Mercedes. Opening the passenger side door, she slid in, her skirt sliding up again. Muttering, Kaede tugged at the hem. She looked at him, "Well? Are you getting in?" Eiri snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" "Are you getting in? I thought you said you were going to drive, but, well, I know you and dad went out earlier, were you drinking? Do you need me to drive? I have my keys." Kaede went back to her game as soon as she was sure her uncle was sober and behind the wheel of his Mercedes, pulling out of his space in the parking lot of the apartment building. "Damn!" She swore. Her uncle looked at her, "What?" "I forgot to pause my game, I totally lost! And I had a record going!" Eiri smiled as he shook his head. Sometimes his niece just made him smile.

She was always so grown up and mature, though she was still in high school. She was aged beyond her years. She needed to lighten up and worry about things other then what she was going to cook for dinner, when everyone would be home at night, when she would finish the housework, whether or not everyone was eating right and staying healthy.. All these adult things. She was like a mother hen, clucking about, worrying over her chicks. She **was **still persistent about him kicking his smoking habit..

He chuckled to himself as he pulled into a reserved spot at the Loft. Shutting her phone, Kaede tossed it into her purse, all the while undoing her seatbelt and opening the door. Climbing out of the car, Kaede walked around to the door and stopped, waiting for her uncle. Eiri, still smiling, lit a cigarette as he walked towards his niece. Before Kaede could open the door, Shuichi burst through, leaping at Eiri. "Yukiiii!" He stepped aside with the ease of long practice. "Hey, kid." Eiri said coolly as he walked through the open door, Shuichi launching himself after his lover. When the clouds cleared from Shuichi's mad rampage, Kaede, looking up from dusting herself off, saw a tall, handsome figure. Scruffy long brown hair, tight black jeans, the usual jean jacket and .. shocker. A black, button-down shirt. Kaede hadn't thought that Hiro owned anything other then t-shirts. "H-hello, Hiroshi." He laughed. "Hello, you look, very nice tonight. I don't think I've ever even heard of you dressing up like this. And your father did show me a lot of pictures of you." "Wh..what!" Hiro looked at her oddly, then smiled wide. "Well, come along now princess, I've got a surprise waiting for you inside. And most of your family is here too."

This Kaede knew, but what she was puzzled about was what the surprise could be. And why would they have anything for her? What occasion was it? It wasn't any holiday, as far as she knew. And she was usually the only one who knew what the date was.

Oh well… She thought. Walking towards Hiro, she realized she was shaking. If they had a surprise, and everyone was here, then it had to be something she wouldn't like. Maybe they were moving, or her parents were divorcing, or Eiri and Shuichi were breaking up, or her father was bankrupt or, or… Hiro noticed the shaking as well, and took her hand, holding the door open for her. When Kaede didn't walk forward, Hiro led the way, trailing her behind him. Walking to the elevator, kaede thought and thought, but couldn't figure out why they were all here. If it was a family thing, then why were Shuichi, Hiro, and Ryuichi here? Though Ryuichi… he was like a second father to her.. but that was different, very different. Confused, she allowed Hiro to lead her into the elevator. Once they were inside, Kaede was suddenly thrown back into reality. Hiro pushed her gently back against the wall, his arms around her lightly. Tilting her head back to look at him, Kaede's breath was cut short. "Hi..ro?" She whispered his name, he looked at her, fiery longing in his eyes. DING They had reached to top floor. Shaking his head, Hiro smiled at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry I if scared you." He said to her, a sad look in his eyes.

Kaede walked next to him as they walked up the short, broad steps to the Loft. Suddenly she stopped, grabbing his hand. Whipping around, Hiro stared at her. "What is it?" Kaede looked up into Hiro's eyes, the flaming hunger still there. "Hiroshi, why is everyone here?" He looked at her confused. "Well, it is your birthday, isn't it?" "My..birthday? Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

She muttered to herself quietly. "Yes, yes it is my birthday. But what about it? I really wasn't expecting anything. What with Uncle sick, and mom and dad and you and Shuichi and Suguru and Ryuichi being so busy.." She trailed off, looking down. She didn't especially **want** to remember her birthday. The memories she had..of her fifteenth birthday. Needless to say, the scars were still there, presiding under her emotionless mask. Feeling tears prick her eyes, she blinked them away and asked her second question. "Hiroshi. why did you do, what you did, in the elevator? Were you…trying to..kiss me?" Hiro looked taken aback, but was saved when Touma Seguchi, Kaede's father, opened the Loft's door.

"Oh, there you two are! What have you been doing all this time? We were waiting for you –oh! Happy Birthday, Kaede!"

Whew! Saved! Hiro thought. I don tknow why waited so long, but then, I don't know why I waited longer, and she looked almost scared. I guess it's just so hard when the one you love looks so sad all the time. He sighed wistfully – some things were just **so** confusing! Back in reality, he followed the Toumas through the door and into the Loft, hand in hand with Kaede. The high-end restaurant and bar was nearly packed full. A long table was set in the far right corner, lit elegantly by candles. Kaede's friends and family were seated already at that table in the corner. Her mother, Mika Seguchi, rose to greet her as she approached, her hand still grasped by Hiro. Reluctantly, he released her as she hugged her mother. "Happy Birthday, Kaede! Ohh, I haven't seen you for so long!" Kaede, taken slightly by surprise – was this what Hiro had meant by what he said earlier, outside? – hugged her mom back. "Hi, mom! Thanks!" Next was Ryuichi, carrying Mr. Bear, his pink, stuffed rabbit that Kaede had given him so many years ago. She smiled as he threw himself on her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAE – CHAN!" HE cried, hugging her. Giggling, she hugged him back tightly. Ryuichi was like her father. He'd taken such good care of her so many times…

When dinner was over, Kaede lounged in her seat in the corner. Sandwiched between Shuichi and Hiro, she turned to Hiro for conversation. Shuich I was to busy with Eiri to pay any attention to his friends. On Hiro's other side was Kaede's second cousin, Suguru Fujisaki. Suguru was deep in conversation with Kaede's Uncle Tatsuha. Hiro looked at her and reached for her hand. "Ever feel lonely even thought your surrounded by people?' He asked her softly. She nodded, "Want to go out for awhile? We could go to a club, or a karaoke bar, or we could just go to the park." Kaede looked at him. It was amazing, the kind of bond you could build after spending seven months living with someone who, in the start, was a complete stranger. That's how it had started. No one had had any time for her when she had returned from America with Ryuichi. Except Hiro. When she was first introduced to him, she was taken by something about him. Maybe the sense of loyalty or determination, or protection. It was Suguru who'd introduced them, and the way he'd smiled when he'd caught them walking in the park together, chatting about random things, or again when he'd found out that they'd be living together, suggested that he'd planned something for the two of them. The moving in, she remembered perfectly, had been only a week after she had returned to Japan and met the mysterious, handsome young guitar player named Hiroshi Nakano. But he'd offered her a home and he'd offered her friendship, things she couldn't refuse. It was a way to escape the depression that threatened to consume her. He'd taught her to smile again, even if it was only a small, sad smile, it was more than even Ryuichi had been able to do. "So, what would you like to do? He asked her again, smiling. "Oh! Um, Karaoke sounds nice. I love to sing!" "Okay then. Come on! Lets get going before all the good places are packed!"

He stood up fast, pulling her with him. Walking up to Kaede's parents, he explained where they were going. "Mr. and Mrs. Seguchi, I am going to take your daughter out for some harmless fun on the town!" Mika, who'd clearly had a few too many drinks, smiled and laughed, slapping her daughter on the back. "Well then, you two go have some 'harmless' fun then. Enjoy yourselves! You're young! You're hot! Have fun! Happy Birthday, my baby" Eiri, who was listening, shook his head as he rose with Touma and took Hiro aside. Kaede, meanwhile, struggled to escape from a drunk Tastuha.

"Look. She was seeming kinda down so I – He never finished. Eiri and Touma each had a hand on his shoulder and a fist in his face. " My daughter is very precious to me. If you do anything to her, you will pay dearly, do you understand Mr. Nakano?" Hiro nodded. Touma, satisfied, went to rescue his daughter from the clutches of his brother-in-law, leaving Hiro with Eiri. Now it was Eiri's turn. "Look, kid. I know you'll protect her in a crisis, but shes fragile. And she really cares for you, so do nothing to hurt her, okay? She needs your help with things that I don't know about. But, if theres one thing I know she needs, its love, and trust. If you betray her in any way, youll answer to me, punk. Got it?" He released Hiro, and started to retrun to his after-dinner cigarette, but stopped when Hiro began to speak. "Mr. Yuki, neither you or Mr. Seguchi has to worry about Kaede. I know that she has things bottled up inside, and I wan to help her. **I** care about **her** very much. That you think anything bad would happen to her around me hurts. Believe me, you can definitely trust me with her safety."

Eiri nodded. "Good. Now get out of my sight, you're starting to annoy me." And he walked away. Smiling, Hiro went to Kaede, offering her a hand and saying. "Come on, Princess! We'd better get going if we want to have any fun!"

Once in the elevator, Kaede looked at him. "Hiroshi, what did my dad and uncle say to you? They didn't hurt you did they?" She moved closer, searching for any bruises or cuts. He laughed. "No, no. They just wanted to make sure that I'd take care of you. Hey, Kaede. Why are you always so formal around me? We lived together for seven months. How come it is so hard for you to call me Hiro like everyone else?" Kaede, looking shocked, didn't answer. In fact, she didn't speak until they were at their favorite karaoke bar and signing up to sing. Once on stage, Kaede let her emotions free, pouring them into her songs. She sang and sang, her sweet voice hitting every not, high or low, perfectly. She sang with her eyes closed, to keep the tears in. Every song she sang she knew by heart, she had no need of lyrics. So, when she stopped for a break, she was surprised to see everyone silent, staring at her. No one moved, no one said a thing. No one except for Hiro, who sat in front of her, smiling wide and looking up at her.

Blushing violently, she tossed down the microphone and ran. She'd put too much emotion into her songs. She'd stunned the crowd. This meant that people would talk. If people started talking, then someone who'd followed her from New York would be able to find out about her. Track her down. The people who were so determined to prove their child innocent of the charges, who wanted the court to believe that she'd seduced them, that she'd hurt them, broken limbs, nearly killed them…They would track her down and hurt her friends. Hurt Hiro. Hurt Eiri. Hurt Shuichi. Hurt Suguru. Hurt Hiro!

"No! Don't hurt them, please!" She cried when someone grabbed her wrist. It was just like in New York, on her fifteenth birthday. She'd been singing for her few friends, when someone grabbed her form behind, and made her watch as they beat up her friends., As they hurt them.

"NO! Don't hurt them! PLEASE! NO! Don't! Stop!" She cried. She sobbed brokenly, pleading, but was stopped when she felt something wet on her cheeks. Tears. She opened her eyes. It was raining. Tears. Rain. Water! Her makeup was mingling with the water that ran down her face. She yanked her arm away from whoever held her. Kaede hurriedly brought her hands up to her face, and then held them before her eyes. "No..oh, no!" She moaned. Traces of black, green, and tan came off on her fingertips. Then she remembered, only her lipstick and mascara were waterproof. She held out her hands and hung her head, her long hair shrouding her face, "No! Don't look at me! Please! Don't come closer, don't look at me!" She screamed. Silently, the person in front of her handed her something soft, a shirt maybe. She stood, holding the shirt to her face. She inhaled deeply, the material smelled familiar. She felt something settle on her shoulders. It was made form a worn, kind of soft material, like jean. "You'll catch cold in a dress like that." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Hiro!" She heard him laugh quietly. "Just dry your face off with that. Your makeup was going everywhere. Haha I never knew you wore so much." Suddenly, his voice went serious. "Hey. Come here Kaede. Please, come on, at least look at me, please."

Kaede looked up, holing Hiro's shirt to her face so only her eyes were showing. "What? You can't see my face, I'm hideous. And, and put your jacket back on. You'll freeze and you'll get sick" She told him, tears still in her eyes. Hiro laughed weakly. Coughing slightly, he smiled at her. "I could never hate you. You mean to much to me for me to hate you." He continued to cough. Kaede cringed, he gets sick so easily! She thought worriedly. "Please Hiro! At least put your shirt back on! Your stark naked form the waste up, please! You've already caught cold!"

Without thinking, she threw herself at him. With a thud, they hit the ground, landing in the wet grass of the park. Hiro, stunned, lay looking up at the sky, ignoring the water that fell in his eyes. The water poured from the sky in a soaking deluge, as if the heavens mourned the injury and loss of an angel. "Mmph! Hehe, but you can't coughcough take care of me if you're cough sick, too." Hiro smiled at her. She smiled back weakly, "You stupid! I'd take care of you, even if I was sick! You stupid, stupid, stupi – mph!" Hirop gently placed his lips against hers. "Haha! Sorry its not more cough romantic, but you are kinda on top of - wait a minute, Kaede.. what's all over your face? Are those.. scars?" He asked her, worry written all over his handsome features. Kaede rolled off of him, curling up in a tight ball by his side. Her long hair trailed behind her, strands of it knotting with Hiro's, pieces stuck to his face, plastered there my the pouring rain. The deluge fell from the sky, weeping with its fallen angel, Hiro thought. But those scars, **what** are the scars from? Does her family know?

"Hiro….the reason, I'm so formal. It's because, I can't trust. I don't want to get too close to anyone. They'll get hurt, **I'll** get hurt. If they get too close. It's happened before. I don't want you to get hurt, Hiro. And look, I've already caused you to get sick. I'm not safe to be around, I'm just not!"

That fallen angel….it's.. Kaede! Hiro thought as he listened to Kaede scream.


	2. After the Rain Comes A Visitor

Ooookay, the long awaited second chapter…….will be much,much shorter then they first. Live with it, please, I don't always have time to get on and update, SO LIVE WITH IT. I am sorry if you are a fan of my work, but I am busybusybusy. And so is my dad, and this is his computer.

People to thank: ThiefAngel-I know you aren't a member, but thanks! For the double comments!

Sakura Minamino-I love you girl! Thanks for commenting, and guess what? I AM FINALLY UPDATING! YAHOOOOO!

Ahem, okay. So, now come even more surprises, but I won't give them away. If you have read gravitation, then you may have an idea of what's in store, if now, then read and review, and maybe ill tell you more.

When Kaede woke she was in bed, and it was not her own. Her phone was ringing, and she figured that was what had woken her, as she had been dreaming, and her radio was on. The next thing she'd known, she was awake, and someone was calling her. She blindly rummaged around for the compact cellular phone. Finding her purse, she hit the jackpot. Flipping it open, she looked at the picture of her uncle. "Hello?" She said groggily into the speaker. "Kaede? Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling you all night! What the hell have you been doing? Where the fuck are you!" Her uncle's voice blasted profanity through her head. "Oww, you don't have to swear so loudly, Eiri." She moaned to her uncle, clutching her pounding head. "I think I'm at Hiro's, okay? No need to act like I've been kidnapped!" She could practically feel her uncle's rage as he screamed at her more. "You THINK you're at Sakano's? You THINK! Jesus Kaede, for all I knew, you were fucking lying in the damn street somewhere, fucking raped and beaten! Get your ass-" He stopped when he heard Kaede gasp sharply. Quietly, she answered. "Eiri, that's not funny. You know Hiro will take care of me. I'll be home in an hour. Goodbye." She hung up, still breathing heavily. She had remembered the night before in vivid clarity. How she had been surprised by the dinner her family had for her birthday, how she had learned of Hiro's feelings for her, how she had told him to stay away form her because she wasn't safe to be around, how she had relived that night three years ago….

Looking around her, she saw Hiro beside her, on the bed. He was bare, from the shoulders down to his…feet! Looking at herself, she realized she too had nothing on. "O GOD! Oh, no, we didn't, we couldn't, NO!" She yelped, breathing fast again, her eyes bulging, her heart racing. Hiro stirred, and Kaede raced into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she tripped backwards into the shower. "Oww…." She moaned, her head pounding again, this time sharply where she had hit it on the back wall of the tub. Sitting up, she looked around for something she could have tripped over and saw a step stool with Kaede's things – her dress, her shoes, her bra and panties – piled neatly on it. Then she remembered putting them there, but after that, everything was a blur. The last thing she could definitely say she remembered was getting into a nice hot bath the night before. Even some things before that were a blur. She remembered Lying on the ground in the rain at the park, then, she was here. She must have fallen asleep and Hiro had taken her home.

Sighing, she reached over and turned the dial on the bath head. Turing the switch to BATH, and setting the heat all the way up, she leaned back and let the water pour into the tub. Kaede sighed again as she rested her aching skull on a cool cloth, folded into a cushion. What had happened after her bath last night? Obviously she hadn't put anything else on after she had finished her bath. And Hiro hadn't either. She closed her eyes, thinking hard and trying to recall what she had done. She had told Hiro she was a virgin, even though it was a lie. But she just couldn't tell him the truth. Only Ryuichi knew the truth, and he was keeping it. She just wasn't ready to acknowledge that fact that what had happened had happened, and she couldn't change it. She had tried to delude herself. She had stood in front of her hospital room mirror and lied to herself for and hour in the morning, and an hour at night, everyday for a month and a half after it had happened. But it wouldn't go away. She couldn't believe the truth, but she couldn't believe the lies either.

She had planned on using a Virgin Pin, to make herself bleed like a real virgin, but she hadn't been prepare for it to happen like this. This wasn't how she had envisioned losing herself for real. She hadn't counted on being drunk or feverish or drugged or whatever she was last night when she finally **truly **gave herself away, when she let go of her own self and joined with another. She shook her head. "No" She whispered, no, they hadn't **done **anything, they had simply been too tired or sick to bother getting dressed again. Besides, who's to say she didn't sleep on her stomach, or facing the wall all night, and not facing Hiro? "Yes, that's it. Nothing happened. No, we didn't do anything. **Nothing happened.**" She continued to whisper to herself until the bath was full. Then she shut off the flow of the flow of water, washed up, rinsed off, and lay back to enjoy the water until it cooled. Just as Kaede was beginning to fall asleep again, someone knocked at the door. "What?" She snapped, irritable after being woken up again. "Kaede? It's Eiri, he says you were supposed to be home a half hour ago, he wants you home in 30 minutes or he's coming to get you." Kaede sat up straight. She had forgotten about the one-hour time limit she had set for herself. Grumbling, she stood and pulled the drain. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed a towel.

As she was drying her hair, she remembered she didn't have anything to wear. All she had were her clothes from last night, and they were still wet and filthy from lying in the grass at the park in the middle of a thunder storm. Frantically, she searched around the bathroom, looking for something else to wear. Here she was, standing in the middle of her **guy **friend's bathroom, wearing nothing but **a bra **and **panties. **Wrapping the towel around her, she went to the door and opened it a crack, looking out, she couldn't find Hiro. Opening the door further, she walked out into the hallway. "Hiro?" She called. "Hey, can I borrow some clothes? I don't have anything to wear. Please? Hiro?" She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Hiro wasn't there. She walked into the adjoining living room, but he wasn't there either. Wandering into the bedroom, she came upon Hiro and another girl. The girl had long brown hair, similar to her own, and kept it back with a headband. She was wearing a simple blue dress that came to her calves. Her sandals were simple as well: a pair of matching blue flip flops. Kaede stopped dead in the doorway, clutching the towel to her damp body. Hiro and the girl seemed to be deep in a conversation. Kaede slowly took a step backwards, so as not to give herself away, but Hiro saw her. He said something to the girl and she too turned around. Kaede gasped, she knew the girl. She was Eiri's ex-fiancée, Ayaka Usami. And she was here, talking to Hiro, in his apartment, in his room. "Um, I, uh, Hiro, I was um, wondering, I wouldn't have left any of my clothes here when I moved, would I?" She stuttered, backing up. "Um, no. Why, didn't your clothes dry out? Or are they still wet?" Kaede explained that they were still wet while she continued to back up. Stuttering and explaining and walking backwards all at the same time, Kaede failed to remember about the arm of the couch and walked right into it. "Well, I really need to be getting home soon so if I could borrow some jeans and a shirt, that would be greyaahhh!" With a thump, Kaede fell over backwards and landed with a thump on her back on the couch. In her frustration and her fall, Kaede had lost her towel, exposing her bare stomach, shoulders, arms and legs. Hiro and Ayaka rushed out when they saw her fall. Quickly, Kaede rushed to find the towel; her scars were revealed, plain to sight. It was then that she realized she hadn't put any makeup on, her true face was visible. Barren for all the world to see, its crags and gaping scars pock marks on the earth of her face. Holding the towel up to her face, Kaede ran to the bathroom, leaving Hiro and his guest to gape after her.

Locking herself in, Kaede stared at herself in the mirror. Her image was hideous to her eyes. The pain and torture of the past three years was like an open book, begging to be read. The beauty that had once been was doomed to be hidden forever, forgotten and lying forlorn behind it's former master. Gasping, Kaede lunged at her purse and nearly tore it open to get at the makeup inside. Recovering her posture, she concentrated only on applying her makeup. Putting the cover up in all the correct places so the scars were hidden, covering it all with just the right amount of powder to keep it all in place and give it the look and texture of human skin. When she turned around, she was surprised to see a note slipped under the door. Walking over, she picked it up. It said simply "Open the door, look outside on the floor." Unhooking the latch, she peeked outside and saw a pile of clothing. Sighing gratefully, she reached out tentatively and snagged the clothes, yanking them inside. She put them down and unfolded everything once she'd thrown the lock again. What she found was a simple summer dress. Fitted at the waist with small cap sleeves and buttoned down the front, it had a flowing skirt that stopped at the knee. Made of what seemed to be a cotton-linen blend, it was green with tiny black buttons and a black ribbon to go around her waist or in her hair. It had a matching black bolero to cover her arms and a pair of black flip flops that matched the blue pair Ayaka was wearing now. Sighing again for what seemed the thousandth time that morning, she slipped into the dress and the sandals, and buttoned the three large buttons on the cropped sweater. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tied her hair up with the ribbon. Now she was ready to face them. Her things bundled in her arms, she emerged from the bathroom, a far cry from the young girl who had fled inside only twenty minutes ago. Ayaka clapped. "I knew that would fit you perfectly!" Her smile faded, replaced by a worried look. "Are you okay? You seemed upset before, are you hurt?" She asked her. Kaede smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. I guess it was just a shock seeing you here. I didn't know Hiro was expecting guests. Aunt Ayaka."


	3. Visits

Ayaka smiled innocently as she stood next to Hiro, looking at her friend, wearing her clothes and bringing up her old nickname. Kaede smiled, then stepped forward slowly and embraced her old friend. Hiro, meanwhile, sat down rather suddenly on the floor, leaning back against the sofa. He closed his eyes and sighed, then suddenly started coughing. The girls separated as fast as if they had never been together in the first place.

Kaede knelt next to him, pounding his back as he choked, on his hands and knees as Ayaka rushed into the kitchen, searching for a glass for water. Finding one, she hurried back into the sitting room to find Hiro in Kaede's arms, leaning his head on her shoulder as he wheezed the couching fit over. She leaned down and gave Kaede the water before rushing back out of the room. Kaede gently pushed Hiro back against the couch with one hand, holding the glass of water up with the other. "Drink slowly, okay? You have a fever, and a bad cold. If it gets any worse I'm taking you to the doctor, okay?" She pulled the glass away before Hiro spilled it. He was shaking his head, he opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "No. I know you don't want to go, but, oh come on! You're obviously sick! If your fever doesn't go down, and you keep coughing like that, I am taking you to the doctor. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, got it, Hiroshi?" Hiro, realizing he had no choice, nodded in submission, taking the glass back form her in shaking hands. Just then, they heard a sharp whistle, and the sound of someone opening the canister where Hiro kept his teabags. A minute later, Ayaka walked out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in her hands. She handed it to Kaede, then went back to the kitchen, returning shortly with a small plate. She placed the plate on the floor, and Kaede put the tea on the plate; stirring it and blowing on it to cool it, so Hiro wouldn't scorch his throat.

Hiro looked up at the two girls in front of him and smiled weakly. "Thank you" He croaked, then closed his eyes as he sipped the tea. Just as he was taking a sip, Hiro coughed slightly in surprise as when the harsh tone of the buzzer for his door rang. Kaede stood hurriedly, rushing to the door. Damn! I can't believe I forgot that Eiri said he'd come and get me! When she pulled the latch, the door burst open, and there he was. Kaede stopped muttering and stared at the man who was not her uncle but her father.

Touma Seguchi looked his daughter in the eye. She was wearing someone else's clothes and she had a confused and worried look in her eyes. "F-Father?" She stuttered, looking up at him. "Why are you here? I thought Eiri was going to pick me up?" She asked, but when the sound of someone coughing echoed down the hall she turned on her heal and fled back into the apartment. Touma followed his daughter, wondering if it was Nakano who was sick, or if someone else was here. Another man, for instance, because it had sounded as if it was a male. Reaching the living room, he found that his questions had been answered. Yes, it was Nakano who was coughing, and yes, there was someone there, and no, it was not a man, but in fact Ayaka, his brother-in-law's former fiancée. Both girls knelt next to Nakano, Ayaka was picking up a what appeared to have been a cup of tea that had spilled on the rug, spreading a pale stain on the tan carpet. Kaede however, held Nakano, and appeared to be speaking to him. She began to stand slowly, bringing a shaking Nakano with her as Ayaka sopped up the last of the tea from the carpet. All the while, he stood there, watching his daughter and her friend help the young man both of them were after. Leaving Hiro with Ayaka, Kaede turned to her father. "I need your car. We have to take Hiro to the doctor, now. I have a spare key, I just need to know where your parked, okay? Lead the way please." With that, she followed him down the hall, only stopping to get a blanket from the closet, Ayaka following close behind with Hiro. When they were outside and in the elevator, Ayaka relinquished hold of her charge to Kaede, turning to talk to the girl, she held out her hand. "Kae, give me your key, I will drive. Just give me instructions and take care of Nakano, alright? You'd be better at it anyway. You must be used to this because of your uncle." Startled, Kaede dropped her purse in Ayakas hand, and wrapped Hiro in the blanket.

With a ding, the elevator shuddered to a halt and the door parted. They walked quietly through the front doors, the doorman giving them a passing glance of confusion. Once they reached the parking lot, Ayaka turned to Touma, but before she could speak, he had walked right past her and opened the door to the driver's seat of his car. Holding it open for her, he gave her his keys and took his daughter's before seating himself on the other side. Kaede gently placed Hiro in the car and then slid in beside him. When she took her keys back from her father, she began to rummage through her purse. With a small smile, she pulled something from it. It was slim and silver in hard, clear plastic case. Opening the case, she turned to Hiro. "Open your mouth" she commanded of him. Obligingly, he did as he was told. She popped the small metal object under his tongue, and pushed his jaw closed. "You carry a thermometer in your pocket-book, Kaede?" She twisted back around to face her father. "Yes. But only because Shuichi is always getting caught in the rain and eating something sour and Eiri never takes care of himself, so I like to be prepared." Grabbing for her purse, she held it open for her father. He whistled, and Ayaka looked back through the rearview mirror. Hiro strained to see, but gave up. Between the blanket and the seatbelt, he was bound tightly.

"I can't believe you carry so many pills around with you! Don't you get in trouble at school?" Ayaka asked, her eyes searching for the right streets to take so as to not get lost and pass Hiro's doctor. Kaede shook her head and promptly dropped her purse, scattering the things inside when she heard the thermometer beep. "Ayaka, stop. Turn around. We need to go to the hospital instead. Take the street on the left back there at the lights." Ayaka, startled though she was, stopped and turned at the next chance she got. Hiro stared at Kaede as he began to work his way free of the blanket. "Kaede – " He started, but gave in to a fit of coughing. Kaede dropped the thermometer into her lap as she pulled a bottle of water from her father's hands. Opening it, she held to his lips as soon he stopped coughing. He drank greedily in between gasps for air, only stopping when Kaede withheld it from him, fearing he would choke. "Kaede" Hiro began again quietly. "I don't **need** to go to the hospital." Kaede looked at him, then at the thermometer again. "Oh yes you do, look." And she held up the little silver device. Hiro's eyes widened as he began to cough again. Apparently the fact that the thermometer registered 104' was as much a shock to him as it was to her. When he stopped, she offered him the water again and reminded him to drink slowly. The she turned to Ayaka and her father. "So, dad, why are you here? And thanks again for letting us take the car. I would have asked you to drive, but you don't know the way to Hiro's doctor. If id known we had to go here.." Her voice trailed off as they arrived at the hospital.


End file.
